1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a showerhead or hand shower.
2. Description of the Background Art
Most showerheads or hand showers have showerhead plates or spray face plates with multiple spray types. To this end, two or more groups of different spray outlet openings that are supplied with water separately or together are customarily arranged in the spray face plates. Inflow to the spray outlet openings is regulated by means of valve devices.
An extremely wide variety of solutions for switching the water inflow from one spray type to another are known from the prior art.
From US 2010/0237160 A1 is known a hand shower with multiple groups of spray outlet openings and multiple valves, wherein each valve is associated with a group of spray outlet openings. Each valve comprises an axially movable valve closing body that can be moved from a closed position to an open position by an actuation of a push-button, and back into the closed position by another actuation of the push-button. In this design, each individual valve can be controlled independently of the others.